


Tobirama Uchiha

by FabulousMe4333 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Founding of Konoha, Gen, My First Fanfic, Pre-Konoha Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FabulousMe4333
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Tobirama hates the Uchiha? Could it be more than the war between two clans? Could it be an internal struggle of identity instead? Have you ever wonder why Tobirama has water chakra, a nature that rebels fire (the Uchiha) yet is weak against earth (the Senju)?A story where Hashirama and Tobirama doesn’t share the same mother, unknown to Butsuma.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma & Senju Itama, Senju Butsuma & Senju Kawarama, Senju Butsuma/Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Draft

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Please don’t judge and comment if you like or dislike it!

This isn’t an actual chapter. I will probably update soon, but I’m wondering how many people are still interested in this kinda work and who will click into this fanfic. Is anyone interested in this theory and wants to see more? Please comment below.


	2. Orphaned

Sorry to the people who likes this, but I am orphaning this fanfic. Before that I just want to say thank you for the people who kudos, viewed and/or commented this. This is my first fanfic but I couldn't continue with the idea. Being new to AO3 I was so happy with all the support I will probably post other fanfics in the future but I have decided to orphan this one. I think this is a brilliant idea and people are welcomed to use it and continue it in a way I couldn't. Thanks agains for the support!


End file.
